dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan
Dan is the anti-hero protagonist of the animated series Dan Vs.. A short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. He's a guy who seems angry and bitter, but deep down, he's just sensitive. VERY sensitive. Dan can't get past the small things that bug most people. But while they just deal with it, he plans revenge as he sees fit. Taking everything personally, he believes the entire world is out to get him. Dan will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it. Dan can be selfish, as he doesn't really care what happens to others. Such as in Dan vs. Dan, when he allowed the fake Dan to be arrested in his place. Despite his bad tendencies, Dan has few nice qualities also. He loves his kitten, Mr. Mumbles. And because of their friendship he will help Chris or go back for him if he has to, although he doesn't seem to mind being just as mean to him as he is everyone else, if not meaner on occasion. Even though he treats Chris poorly he does care about him and has helped him out a few times, if grudgingly. Appearance Dan has black hair, green eyes, a goatee, slight stubble, and round but sharp teeth. His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black shoes, and a black T-shirt that says 'JERK' in white letters. Personality Dan is a very short-tempered man, who can and will become enraged with nearly anything that...well anything really. He's very paranoid and usually assumes everyone is "out to get him", although he is suprisingly often right in his outlandish assumptions. He can also be very sensitive, in both the negative and positive sense of the word, though the latter is only seen rarely. Even with his rash behavior, Dan does have a sense of morality and will occassionally do the right thing. Such as saving all the animals in the shelter before blowing it up or getting Chris to the hospital when he's been poisoned and let's not forget his undying adoration to his raggamuffin kitten Mr. Mumbles. He generally doesn't care about anyone but himself (and Chris slightly.) However, he really loves his kitten. He's a jerk as his shirt implies. Even with his rash behavior, Dan does have a sense of morality and will occassionally do the right thing, such as saving all the animals in the shelter before blowing it up or getting Chris to the hospital when he's been poisoned. He helped the librarian when he wanted a man to be "taken care of" in Dan Vs. New Mexico (although it is accidently accomplished when the target is run over by a bus). And he told Hortense at Burgerphile to do what she wanted to do, because she helped him with his strike. He started a relationship with her, but they broke it off when she was promoted and had to move, even though she would only be moving thirty minutes away. He even charmed three girls into liking him, though all these relationships were short lived. He seemed saddened by this, but recovered each time by the next episode. He is very fond of his car, even though it is in terrible shape. In fact, many of his revenge schemes were caused because someone did something to his car, whether intentionally or not. He has said that he loves his car and if he has grandchildren he will sell it to them (his plan for grandchildren being tricking a woman into marrying him, making her have kids and then making those kids have kids). Dan seems to have a strange set of morals. In some episodes he is perfectly fine with kiling people, such as in "New Mexico" when he became enraged when Chris told him he wouldn't kill anyone. But in "The Wolfman" when Chris told him he expected him to kill the wolfman, Dan believed that was going too far. Dan has mentioned the Bible a couple of times, but the things he refers to are mistaken (such as saying that patience was one of the ten commandments). In short, Dan doesn't have many principles, but the ones he does have he will defend to the death. He is a serious fan of Shakespeare, his teddy bear is even named Brutus. He also shows a vast knowledge of vocabulary, grammar and the English language in general, shown by his usage of unusually erudite terminology and his correction of other people's utterances. Dan is a born leader as seen in "Dan vs. The Fancy Restaurant" where he and Elise start a french food revolution between the cooks and dungeon people. Chris has also stated that Dan has a terrible memory, "He's like an angry goldfish." (Goldfish can only remember the last 8 seconds.) According to Chris, he "has a very strange patchwork of knowledge, it's anyone's guess as to what he knows about any given topic." He then demonstrated this by asking Dan who carved Mt. Rushmore and where it is located. Dan knew who carved it but didn't know which state it was in. He has been shown to be very knowledgeable about many things yet ignorant of many things, as well. While he may be ignorant about some things, Dan is very persistent. Which can be both a good and bad thing. Chris Pearson, one of the producers and the inspiration for the character Chris, described Dan as "Calvin [from the comic Calvin and Hobbes] as a grownup, if his life had gone horribly wrong somewhere." Friends and Family Not much is known about Dan's relatives, other than the fact that he had a grandmother who has been mentioned several times by Dan. He spoke on the phone with her in Dan vs. the Dentist, but she has apparently died since then, as he claims to have stolen her deviled eggs recipe on her death bed. Dan has also mentioned his mother on some occasions, such as when he said that she had given him brass knuckles as a gift. Dan's parents are divorced. Chris seems to be Dan's only real friend. However, both Dan and Chris have made reference to an as of yet unseen person named "Ted," who apparently used to be friends with Dan. Throughout the series, Dan seems to make allies and enemies during his revenge plans. He is shown to be on good terms with Elise, sometimes. Biography Not much is known about Dan's early life, but his childhood was apparently so horrible, that even therapists run off screaming when hearing about it. In Dan Vs. Baseball, he reveals that he didn't learn to tie his shoe until he was twelve. His parents seemed to have been rather neglectful of his welfare; once a dentist even tricked them into giving Dan a root canal before he even had his permanent teeth. As a result of their negligence, Dan claims to have been raised by TV (although he doesn't seem to feel bad about it, even claiming he turned out "super-duper" as a result). Dan has also mentioned that his parents got divorced when he was very young and he hasn't seen his father since. In "Summer Camp" his parents dropped him off at Camp Atrocious, which, according to Chris, "was even worse than its name." However, Dan looked back on it fondly because of his revenge on the ruthless counselor and bullies, and also because it's where he first met and befriended Chris. In The High School Reunion it's revealed that Dan was incredibly popular in high school, since everybody loved his crazy revenge antics, but he was never aware of it. The List Occasionally, something will rile Dan up while he's in the middle of exacting revenge on another party. This results in Dan whipping out a steno pad and writing down the offending object on his list of things to get revenge on later. (The list includes: Babies who cry at the park, babies in general, generals, dull pencils, pencils that are too sharp, Banana Slugs, Costa Rica, Neurotoxins, Alpaca Wool, Being forced to express his feelings, and Arizona.) In Animal Shelter Dan adds Burger Phile after accidentally drinking Chris' milkshake there. Later in the season, a whole episode revolves around Dan's vendetta against the fast food restaurant. In Dan vs. The Telemarketer, Dan even adds Elise to the list when she makes him angry and almost punches him. However, Dan erases her after he sees her ruthlessly beat up Chris' old boss, Mr. Zimmerman. Quotes Gallery ' ' Trivia *As shown in Dan vs. Dan and Dan vs. Burgerphile, Dan is lactose-intolerant. Eating cheese or milk based products makes him roll around on the floor clenching his stomach in pain. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists